Shadows
by cait83
Summary: A dark fic inspired by the Halloween season. This was my entry for the Shadows round of a game called Guess the Author.


WARNING! This contains reference to abduction and alludes to torture and rape though does not actually contain either torture or rape.

Author notes: A fic inspired by Halloween.

Rated R for safety

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it. No copyright infringement intended in any way or form.

Comments are still the only food my muses accept so please... send any comments you have, good or bad.

* * *

"You want her?" he heard her voice whisper in his ear. He watched the graceful movements of the distant shape and nodded.

"Yes", he did. He did want her. So badly it was like a fire in his gut. He desired her, coveted her. Wanted to watch her move just for him, dance just for him, scream just for him. To see that glorious crimson run over the creamy white and then lick it up.

"Then why don't you just take her?" her voice asked, starting to sound annoyed.

"I want to play with her, not just kill her", he replied and continued to watch the fluid gracility of the woman as she trained in front of the mirror.

"What are you waiting for?" her voice was definitely annoyed now. Annoyed and distant as she moved away from him towards the stairs.

"The perfect moment", he replied without looking back at her. He leaned forward to rest his arms against the banister as he continued to focus his eyes on the girl dancing in her studio across the street.

"Well, when you're done playing. Come see me", she said, sounding bored and then disappeared down the stairs to the street. He sensed her take off and for a moment felt a pang of emptiness, longing for her presence as always when she left him.

"I will", he called after her, his eyes still intent on the dancing form across the street. As the girl stopped and began drying her face he knew the time had come. He moved up on the banister and jumped down to the street below and moved into the darkness of the alley. He waited patiently for her to exit the building dressed in street clothes. A whiff of her schampoo drifted across the street and the fire in his belly grew. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would get to touch that creamy skin, bury himself in her flesh, drink of that crimson that flowed through her and hear her screams.

He followed her quietly as she walked through the dark of the city. Plenty of shadows for him to hide in as he stalked her just close enough for her to hear footsteps. He smiled slightly as he scented the beginning of anxiety in her and knew fear was not far behind. She turned to look at him but he was well hidden in the shadows. He watched with a grin as she fidgeted with something and then turned to continue her walk at a brisker pace. He continued to follow and soon her anxiety turned into fear as he let her see his shadow. He wasn't a small man, not that he was a man at all, so his shadow was intimidating to a small form such as her. She hurried, trying to reach safety and he flashed around her and approached her from ahead. She stopped and stared wide eyed at him. Quickly, she turned to head back the way she had come from and he flashed around to meet her.

Unsmiling he watched her, his eyes gleaming slightly with the silver in them. Her heart skipped a beat and the scent of fear was getting heavy around her. It was intoxicating to him and he licked his lips. When he took a step closer she let out a quiet yelp and turned again to try to get away. Just as he had planned he managed to herd her into the blackness of the alley just next to the building he was planning on using. An empty building where no one would hear her screams.

He heard her run down the alley but took his time. The alley was blocked a bit further down so there was nowhere for her to run. Nowhere for her to hide since his eyes could see the alley as if it were as bright as day. He smiled slowly as he heard her hiding, scurrying to crouch down behind a dumpster.

"You can run but you can't hide, baby girl", he chuckled as he heard her muffled whimper in reply. The hunt was always exciting. Her fear was making the fire burn brighter and brighter in his gut as he got closer to her. He took the step to make him visible to her and looked further down the alley, making her think he'd missed her. She tried to stifle even her breathing as she cowered close to the dumpster. He could see her from the corner of his eye.

Then he smiled and turned to look directly at her. The little whimper she gave as she tried to work her way through the metal of the dumpster, made him smile. It was a cold smile, a smile showing the promise of pain to come.

"There you are, baby girl. Now, you and me are going to have some fun", the girl whimpered at his voice. So cold and yet so eager. He was excited at the prospects of the hours to come. Before she knew what had happened he had her trapped in his arms and carried her into the building behind him. She tried to scream for help but the sound was muffled under his large hand.

"Soon, baby girl. You'll get to scream your heart out very soon", he chuckled at that and then unceremoniously dropped her on a large four poster bed in a luxurious bedroom. She tried her best to get away from him but he easily caught her and quickly got her tied up. Wrists handcuffed and ankles tied, each to one poster so she was splayed out for him.

She screamed for help and tried to fight her way loose, the excited fire in his eyes scaring her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth while his hands held her head still. She bit his tongue as heard as she could, trying to make him back off. He raised his head and grinned, showing fangs that were growing. He licked his lips and tasted the blood in his mouth.

"Feisty little one ain't you? That's good. Means you'll last longer", he chuckled at her whimper and scream in fear.

"You're a monster", she screamed at him and he laughed.

"Yes, baby girl. I, Mick St John, am a monster"

"Big mistake mister, I'm going to make sure the cops get your name and anything else I can give them" she spat out at him. He grinned and gently traced his fingertips over her cheek then down her neck and the valley between her breasts.

"No, baby girl, you won't", he turned away from her and removed his duster. She screamed and thrashed on the bed as he turned back to her fully vamped. Tonight, the vampire would have some fun.


End file.
